Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 ''Fukawa Tōko) jest jedną z postaci pojawiających się w grze ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Fukawa została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako "Superpisarka" (超高校級の「文学少女」chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”) Posiada zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości. Jej druga osobowość to Genocider Sho ' Jenosaidā Shō, znana jako Super Seryjna Morderczyni''. Zmienia swoją tożsamość poprzez omdlenie, kichanie lub użycie paralizatora. Toko przeżywa i ucieka wraz z innymi z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei (Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro i Aoi Asahiną). Jest także drugą protagonistką oraz grywalną postacią w Danganronpa Another Episode. Po pokonaniu Big Bang Monokuma i pozbycia się Wojowników Nadziei, wraz z Komaru decyduje się na pozostanie,a także odbudowanie Miasta Towa. Fukawa powraca w Danganronpa 3: The end of Hope's Peak Academy przy boku Komaru Naegi, próbując pokonać Monacę. Wygląd Toko to średniego wzrostu kobieta, której najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy elementami wyglądu są dwa bardzo długie, ciemne fioletowo-brązowe warkocze z grzywką i duże, okrągłe okulary. Poza tym nosi ona fioletowy japoński mundurek szkolny z długą spódnicą, posiadającą rozcięcie po lewej stronie. Na górnej części ud ma wyryte znaki kanji, które świadczą o tym ile osób zabiła ''Genocider Sho''. Osobowość Toko jest bardzo skrytą osobą, która nie lubi mówić o sobie. Ma duże trudności z rozmawianiem z ludźmi i za każdym razem, kiedy z kimś rozmawia wygląda na podenerwowaną. Podczas rozmowy, zdarza jej się zapomnieć mieć perwersyjne fantazje o chodzeniu z ''Byakuyą Togamim''', które z reguły odpychają rozmówcę. Sam Togami nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć i jest raczej obrzydzony towarzystwem dziewczyny oraz ciągłym byciem obserwowanym. Ona zaś uważa go za idealnego chłopaka. Dziewczyna panicznie boi się krwi, ciemności i duchów mimo że osobiście zaprzecza im istnieniu. W grze Danganronpa Another Episode dowiadujemy się, że nie miała nigdy przyjaciół, a Komaru Naegi jest jej pierwszą bliską osobą. W tej grze, Toko zdaje się być bardziej opiekuńcza. Mimo że posiada ona pesymistyczną i ciemną stronę, zmusza siebie do bycia silnym oraz wytrwałym, uważając, iż walka jest jedynym rozwiązaniem. Kiedy Komaru popada w rozpacz, Toko zatrzymuje ją i mówi, aby stanęła twarzą w twarz ze swoimi problemami. Przez wydarzenia oraz doświadczenie jakie zdobyła podczas Gry Wzajemnego Zabijania w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, łatwo się frustruje osobami, które szybko się poddają i robią wymówki, żeby uciec przed odpowiedzialnością popełnionych czynów. Uważa, że nie potrafią sami o siebie zadbać, co przypomina jej starą siebie. Fukawa także stanęła przed swoim strachem i teraz nie jest aż tak bardzo przerażona widokiem krwi. Wzięła również do serca uwagę Togamiego, aby urosła i przestała się zachowywać jak dziecko. Mimo to, wciąż jest zniesmaczona widokiem dużej ilości krwi. Zdolności Fabuła Przed Tragedią W szpitalu, w którym narodziła się Toko, zmarło nowo narodzone dziecko z powodu medycznych komplikacji przy porodzie. Nie wyjaśniono, która matka urodziła martwe dziecko. Kobiety odmówiły badań krwi, ponieważ obie chciały, aby ich dziecko zmarło. Ze względu na przypadkową śmierć noworodka, stało się jasne, że obie kobiety sypiały z tym samym mężczyzną. Toko mieszkała z jednym ojcem i dwoma matkami. Choć okoliczności nie są zbyt jasne, zostało potwierdzone, że znęcano się nad nią. Kiedyś, została zamknięta w szafie i zmuszona zostać w niej przez trzy dni bez jedzenia lub picia. To traumatyczne wydarzenie spowodowało u niej patologiczny lęk przed ciemnością. Dziewczyna wielokrotnie doświadczyła psychicznej presji i w pewnym momencie swojego życia, zaczęła pisać powieści, aby wyładować swoje emocje, lecz negatywne uczucia okazały się być zbyt silne. Ta trauma z dzieciństwa spowodowała narodziny jej drugiej osobowości, Genocider Syo. Genocider zabiła wielu młodych mężczyzn; jako iż, ludzie w internecie nie byli pewni płci mordercy, zaczęli nazywać ją Genocider Syo. Toko obwinia swoje matki o stworzenie tej osobowości. Ogółem rzecz biorąc, Toko nie miała przyjaciół i była gnębiona w szkole. Kiedy była w trzeciej klasie, pewnemu uczniowi z jej klasy zostały skradzione pieniądze na lunch, które później zostały znalezione w jej ławce. Toko została uznana za złodzieja, a jej koledzy z klasy w ramach kary, przywiązali ją do drabinek za pomocą węża ogrodowego. Toko stała się bardzo zżyta ze swoim pluskwiakiem, Kameko. Dziewczyna wierzyła, że Kameko jest wyjątkowym owadem, który potrafi zrozumieć jej uczucia. Pierwszą miłością Toko był chłopiec, z którym przyjaźniła się w czasach uczęszczania do szkoły podstawowej. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że chłopiec przeprowadza się do Shikoku, odkryła, że była w nim zakochana. Jako iż była zbyt nieśmiała, aby mu to wyznać, postanowiła napisać do niego list miłosny. Następnego dnia, Toko odkryła, że ten sam chłopiec przypiął jej list do szkolnej tablicy ogłoszeń, aby ją wyśmiać. To obudziło w niej Genocider Syo, która śledziła chłopca, aż do jego nowego domu w Shikoku, a następnie zabiła go. Kiedy Toko była w ósmej klasie, niespodziewanie pewien chłopiec z sąsiedniej klasy, zaprosił ją na randkę. Następnie dziewczyna spędziła trzy dnie i trzy noce na planowaniu spotkania. Ostatecznie, Toko zdecydowała się iść z nim do kina na film akcji. W połowie randki, chłopak rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Później dowiedziała się, że została przez niego zaproszona tylko dlatego, że przegrał zakład ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ten incydent również spowodował dużą emocjonalną traumę u dziewczyny. Jednakże, list miłosny napisany przez Toko, został przeczytany przez jej nauczyciela, który stwierdził, że dziewczyna posiada ogromny talent. To był początek jej kariery pisarskiej. Jeden z jej romansów "Tak Trwa Ocean", stał się ogromnym hitem, który wybił się na szczyt listy najlepiej sprzedających się powieści. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, Toko otrzymała wiele nagród i często znajdowała się na liście najlepiej sprzedających się pisarzy. Toko poprzednio uczęszczała do Riverbank Girl's High School, a później przeniosła się do klasy 78 w Hope Peak Academy jako Superpisarka. Cytaty * "Nie, że zapamiętasz moje i-imię, ale... Jestem T-Toko... Toko Fukawa." * "Ah! N-niezwykłe! Nieprzyzwoite myśli p-przychodzą jedna po drugiej!" * "Przyszedłeś t-tu, żeby pokrzyczeć na mnie? Moje całe życie to ciągłe n-nieprzyjemne doświadczenia...!" * "D-dobrze się bawiłam, spędzając czas w s-samotności... Ale zgaduje, że jeżeli jesteś taki z-zdesperowany, abym cię zauważyła, mogę chwilę z tobą pochodzić..." * "Zostałam już wcześniej z-zraniona... Nie p-pozwolę, aby to ponownie się zdarzyło...!" * "Agh, ch-cholera...! Znowu musiałam otworzyć swoją gębę... Teraz n-na pewno mnie nienawidzisz, prawda?" * "Zgłupiałeś? M-Mówiłam, czyż nie? Piszę opowiadania miłosne...! Jakbym mogła używać m-mojego doświadczenia z prawdziwego życia do tego...!? Wszystko to moja w-wyobraźnia! To tylko urojenie! Fikcja pozwalająca ci z-zakochać się tyle razy ile chcesz, nawet jeśli n-nigdy nie robiłeś tego w realnym życiu! Chyba, że m-mówisz, iż nie możesz pisać romansów, póki nie masz wiele doświadczenia w t-tym temacie...?" * "W porządku. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że ludzie się ze mnie śmieją...A-Ale... Pewnego dnia, pokażę im! P-pewnego dnia stanę się piękna i im wszystkim pokażę...!" * "Mówisz, że po-powinnam te uczucia złości i e-empatii...przelać na papier?" * "Jeżeli położysz na mnie rękę, o-odgryzę swój język i będę się dławić w-własną krwią! Aż u-umrę!" * "Nng...Jestem ślepa! Twoja p-prostolinijna natura mnie oślepiła!" (do ''Makoto Naegiego) * "Moja praca wciąż jest w t-toku. Ale k-kiedy ją skończę... Będzie w-wspaniałym arcydziełem, który na zawsze zmieni pogląd na I-Novel! I to wszystko dz-dzięki tobie, Makoto." (do Makoto) * "Na zamkniętych i zardzewiałych drzwiach / Kopałam mymi paznokciami i poczułam strach / Ciepła krew zmieszana z rdzą / Spływa po nadgarstku z ogromną szybkością / Wije jak wąż / Otulając me ciało wciąż / Patrzysz na mnie / Uśmiech w twych oczach widzę / Czas mija / A ty razem z nim / Zostawiasz mnie, tonącą w morzu krwi." (Poemat Toko) * "Pomogłeś mi znaleźć m-moją motywację. Teraz muszę się p-postarać, aby skończyć historię. I kiedy jest ktoś k-kto mnie tak wspiera... to nazywa s-się przyjacielem... prawda?" (do Makoto) * "W każdym razie, szybko zapomnisz moje imię, ale... Jestem Toko... Fukawa." * "Co mam na myśli to... mam dwie osobowości! Tą niepohamowaną jest "Genocider Syo"." * "No cóż, chociaż idioci jak ty są łatwi do zrozumienia." (do Komaru Naegi) * "N-Nie powinnam tego mówić, ale... nie pozwolę nikomu wejść w drogę miłości mojej i Byakuyi!" * "C-co jest nie tak z tą dziewczyną? Ta niezwykle przyjazna dziewczyna... Dlaczego ja...? (myśląc o Komaru) * "Muszę przezwyciężyć mój strach. Ludzie to istoty, które muszą się rozwijać, aby mieć powód do życia." * "Hmph, przyjaciele zbytnio o mnie nie dbają. Wszystko co potrzebuje to... Byakuya. Tak, póki mam Byakuyę... Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję!" * "W-współpracować? Z tobą...? Zgaduję, że nic nie poradzę...wymyłaś swoje ręce? (do Komaru) * "Jak wiele okropieństw... Od jak wielu tragicznych rzeczy możesz odwrócić swój wzrok od rzeczywistości?" (do Komaru) * "Płacz nic nie da..." * "W t-tym zagadkowym miejscu...umrzeć bez szansy zobaczenia swojej rodziny lub kogokolwiek ważnego dla ciebie... Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?" (do Komaru) * "Aaaah, irytuję się. Zaczynam się tak bardzo irytować, że może mój wzrok wróci...!" * "Przestań wierzyć we wszystko co słyszysz i po prostu idź!" (do Komaru) * "On jest całkowicie oczarowany siłą... dzieciak, który nie widzi swojego otoczenia jest... kłopotem." (mówiąc o Masaru Daimonie) * "Wielka wiara w kłamstwo, sprawia, że prawda jest o wiele bardziej bolesna." * "...Jest kilka gier, który wymagają od ciebie ryzykowania twojego życia..." * "Wyobraź sobie bycie zamkniętym wewnątrz budynku ze swoimi kolegami z klasy i zmuszony do mordowania ich... Czy chcesz czy nie... Zmienisz się." (do Komaru) * "Jeżeli jesteś brzydka, bądź z tego dumna, cholera! To jest sposób brzydkich dziewczyn! Bądź DUMNA" * "Nieważne jak wiele cierpienia lub rozpaczy czujesz, nic się nie zmieni, jeżeli wciąż będziesz ją odrzucać." * "Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo straszna była sytuacja, stanął z nią, twarzą w twarz i ruszył dalej... Dzięki temu, wciąż żyję." * "Jeżeli masz zamiar być dziwką, powinnaś chociaż być z tego dumna." (do Komaru) * "Siła Chrystusa cię zniewala! Siła Chrystusa cię zniewala!" * "Posiadanie sprośnych ust i serce ze złota to moja *rzecz*." * "Zakochana kobieta jest najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich kobiet..." * "Jeżeli nie możesz zrobić czegoś sama... To muszę ci pomóc. Jeżeli nie mogę zrobić czegoś sama... To musisz mi pomóc. Pomaganie sobie nawzajem... To jest zaleta współpracy, prawda?" (do Komaru) * "To normalne, że przyjaciele sobie pomagają." * "NADZIEJA WCIĄŻ SIĘ UTRZYMUJE!" (z Komaru) es:Toko Fukawa en:Toko Fukawa fr:Toko Fukawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE